In the fuel injection system set forth in co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 08/168,306 filed on Dec. 17, 1993 and owned by the assignee of the present invention, a fuel injection system is disclosed which has a fuel meter body for housing a plurality of electromagnetic fuel injectors in a common fuel plenum which is supplied by fuel from a regulated source. The fuel meter body is designed for placement in a central location, relative to the engine cylinders, and supplies fuel to the cylinders through a series of flexible fuel delivery tubes associated with the outlet of each, plenum mounted, fuel injector. Location of the solenoid portion of the fuel metering system, remote from the point of fuel delivery, supports a smaller terminal unit which enhances the positioning and targeting of the fuel while allowing sequential fueling of each engine cylinder.
The fuel meter body heretofore used has consisted of a single piece casting having sides a top and a bottom portion defining an internal fuel plenum. Cylindrical openings extending through the body facilitate the insertion of the injectors. An injector retaining plate holds the injectors in place and prevents extrusion of the injectors from the fuel meter body under the force of pressurized fuel within the plenum. Such an installation technique requires that the sealing surface, at the insertion end of the cylindrical openings, correspond with the largest diameter of the injector to facilitate insertion. The large diameter sealing surface creates a larger leakage path and, in addition, increases the overall size and volume of the fuel meter body.